


late-night spirk musings

by bitribbles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Honestly?, M/M, Married Couple, Not Fic, OMS, Old Married Couple, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Softness, Tenderness, just some late night musings about spirk, old married spirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitribbles/pseuds/bitribbles
Summary: what it says on the tin :)basically about love, finding a home, and married spirk. not really a fic just me contemplating about soft spirkcouldn't sleep, so i made this
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	late-night spirk musings

**Author's Note:**

> i should be asleep by now, but i couldn't resist writing a little.  
> stop by on tumblr! i'm still bitribbles if you wanna chat

imagine kirk and spock being married for a while and they've settled into it. it's been at least a decade and they're still so deeply, madly in love. they've learned to accept their differences and fall in love a million different ways. they know each other so well like the back of their own hand. what really gets me is that settling into a routine. having their life fall into place bit by bit and then they're at home.

i can see them, now, getting a little starship and sailing out into space. holding hands on the observatory deck as they watch the stars streak by. life's unhurried for them, y'know? do you think spock'll watch jim smile? see him grin at spock and feel himself melt? do you think he ever falls in love again? maybe when it happens he feels like he's plummeting down? (or maybe, he's really soaring towards the sun?) but, maybe he feels at home when he falls asleep, whispers "i love you" again's jim's head.

do you think kirk'll look over sometimes and see spock facing the window? watch the light from the stars passing by make his hair almost glow? frame his head like a halo? maybe his breath really does catch everytime he sees spock. spock, who is one-of-a-kind and brave and _his_. maybe kirk, who fell in love with the stars and the ship and his crew and his first officer, falls in love again sometimes. maybe it's that cup of hot tea spock'll hand him in the mornings. maybe it's that spock knows when jim is tired, and when it's time to gently remind him that "ashayam, you are only writing this report for the sake of documentaton. it can wait until tomorrow." maybe he realizes that he's got a home now, that he'll be loved forever.

sometimes, jim and spock'll look at each other and think,"i love him so much," and it won't hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed if you made it this far! 
> 
> sleep well, knowing that kirk and spock are in love :)


End file.
